Born Into Slavery
by claws the tiger
Summary: Remake Of Tale Of A Slave Hedgehog: Sonic. Sonic was born as a slave. Sonic gets beaten on a daily basis. A pink hedgehog princess sees him getting beaten and decides to buy him. Will new love blossom? Is it possible for a slave to fall for its owner?
1. Chapter 1

** Born Into Slavery**

**Chapter 1**

Bernadette the hedgehog called to her mate. She had gone into labor. Jules the hedgehog ran from the fields. Bernadette and Jules were slaves, captured during a raid on their villiage when Bernadette was six months pregnant.

"Jules, I'm glad you are here. The baby is coming. Get the slave doctor." Bernadette said.

Jules ran from the slave hut to the house where the doctor lived. He pounded of the door.

"Jules, what is it? You are supposed to be in the fields, are you not?" the old doctor said.

"I know that but Bernadette is in labor." Jules said.

The doctor's eyes widen. Then he laughed. "I knew that she was due any day now." The doctor said then followed Jules.

The baby hedgehog was born hours later. As the doctor cleaned off the baby, Jules saw that his mate was starting to fade.

"DOCTOR JAMES, BERNADETTE IS FADING!" Jules did not mean to yell but he wanted to get the doctor's attention.

The baby started to cry from the loud voice of Jules. In a hurry the doctor handed Jules the baby, nearly dropping it. Jules was chased out of the house while being told that everything was going to be all right.

Minutes later the doctor came back. The doctor shook his head and Jules knew that Bernadette had died from giving birth. Jules checked the baby's gender and found that he had a son. Jules looked at the doctor.

"Any ideas for names? The baby is a boy." Jules said.

The doctor shook his head. "He is your son. You have to name him." The doctor said.

"What about Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog?" Jules said while looking at the baby. Jules saw the baby's tail wag.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jules said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jules was left with a choice. Sonic had no mother so he could not get milk. Jules knew that a few others slaves had newborns and would be more than willing to take Sonic in and raise him. But that would mean giving him up. Jules signed in frustration at the fate that Bernadette had to have. If she lived, Jules would not have to give up Sonic.

After a brief chat with the doctor, Jules went to the slave master's house. He hoped that the slave master would give Sonic to a mother slave.

"Hello?" Jules said as he entered the house.

"What do you want Jules? You are supposed to be in the fields." Came the grumpy voice of the slave master.

"Bernadette is dead. She died after giving birth." Jules said.

"Is the baby healthy? If so, let me see him." The slave master said.

Jules took the baby to the slave master. Jules prayed that the slave master

would not hurt Sonic for the death of another slave. Finally the slave master said something.

"I will take him to Leaf the hedgehog. She had twins recently and I'm sure that she would not mind taking in a baby that lost his mother." The slave master said.

Jules nodded in thanks and headed back to the fields.

Sonic was now twenty years old. Ever since Sonic was ten years old, he was beaten on a daily basic. That was the slave master's way of training him. It was a rainy day in the summer and Sonic was called for his daily hell. Or least that's what Sonic called it.

"You are late again, Sonic," the slave master said.

"_I don't want to be hurt." _Sonic thought but did not dare say it out loud.

Sonic was grabbed by the hands. The slave master found his whip and lashed it forty times on Sonic. Sonic snarled and found his way out of the grip of the man. Sonic then took the whip from the slave master and started to beat him. The wife of the slave master found Sonic beating his owner.

Sonic yelped in surprise as the slave master's wife took the whip from Sonic and pinned him to the ground.

The slave master grabbed a butcher knife and approached Sonic to slit his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The slave master's daughter came into the room. She saw her father about to kill one of his slaves.

"Father! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Lexie, this hedgehog tried to beat me. He should know that he is not allowed to do that." The salve master said.

"Then you should sell him. I came across an ad the other day that said there will be a slave auction tomorrow." Lexie said.

The next day, Sonic was loaded into the horse carriage. The blue hedgehog watched as the farm that he was born and raised at disappeared from view.

The auction was quite noisy. People chattered about while they looked at slaves. Sonic noticed a pink hedgehog. She was rich, Sonic could tell, her dress looked like it was made of pure gold. Then it hit Sonic. This was not some random rich girl. She was a princess.

Sonic was so lost in thought that when the slave master came to take him out of the carriage, he did not listen when the slave master called him. As always, the slave master used his whip to get Sonic's attention.

At noon, it was finally time for the slaves to be sold. Sonic was the hundredth slave on the auction block. Bidders called out their prices. That was until the hedgehog princess called out her price. The crowd fell silent.

"Going once for ten thousand." Said the auctioneer. "Going twice, Going three times. SOLD!"

Sonic was led off the stage as Amy gave the money to Sonic's former slave owner. Sonic turned his head to take a last glance that the auction block, hoping that he would never have to be there again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The next morning, Sonic awoke still in the carriage. The floor under him was moving, so Sonic thought that they were still on their way. After a few more hours, the carriage came to a stop. Sonic looked out through the side window and saw a vast land before him.

"_What is this? Are they going to let me go to the wild?" _Sonic thought.

The back door of the carriage opened and Sonic was led out. Sonic took a moment to survey the area before continuing forward. Sonic looked down.

Slaves were not allowed to look up unless told to by their owners. The whip made contact with Sonic's shoulder. Sonic snarled, only to get hit again.

"Keep quiet, slave. We will train you yet." the slave master who was also Amy's servant said.

"_My name is Sonic. Not slave." _ Sonic thought but did not say it out loud.

Amy headed into the castle but Sonic was led to a pen. It looked to be a horse pen at one point but Sonic saw several other slaves being whipped. Before Sonic could defend himself, he was pinned to the ground and beaten. Sonic let out various snarls of hatred. Finally, after several minutes, Sonic was allowed to get up.

"Go join the other slaves, you stupid hedgehog." Sonic tried not to talk back to the slave master.

Sonic joined the other slaves, ear pinned back and tail pinned downward. In hedgehogs, this was a sign on submission. He was bleeding from the gashes he received from the beating.

It was a cold night. The slaves had no blankets. Sonic had a hard time falling asleep because the wounds hurt too much. Not to mention, he was freezing. S

Sonic's ear pricked as he heard someone open the gate. Sonic slowly turned his head around. Sonic was relived when he saw Amy at the gate. There was a leash in her hands.

"Come on, slave. You looked cold so I decided to invite you into the castle. Don't worry, I'll hide you." Amy said.

She put the leash on Sonic and slowly led him out. Amy did not yank on the collar when Sonic did not follow. She was not one of those owners who abused their slaves for entertainment. In fact, she rarely abused her slaves. Her parents were slave abusers.

Sure enough, Amy had a hiding place for Sonic. It was in her wardrobe but Sonic was just grateful that he could sleep inside.


End file.
